


Jealous

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is jealous. Cassie has her ow- that is, Kon's best interests at heart, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This Kon seems to be a weird amalgamation of pre-reboot, DCnU, and YJ Kon. This is in part because I don't have a real feel for his DCnU personality yet so I drew from other sources.

Cassie’s the one who catches Kon glaring at the interloper as he tilts his head in close to Tim’s and murmurs softly.  
“Glare any harder and your heat vision is going to kick in.”  
Kon feels alarmed for a moment and then realizes she’s kidding. Probably. “I don’t like him.”  
Cassie snorts. “You liked him just fine last week when he was tutoring you in Spanish. For several hours, as I recall.”  
Kon scowls harder. “I don’t like him,” he insists.  
She flashes a quick grin. “You’re jealous.”  
“I’m not.” Kon answers on reflex, though he’s not really sure he understands jealousy as a concept. Perhaps it is what he’s experiencing right now.  
“Relax. You’ll have your chance. There’s an old cliche that the first love never lasts, and I can’t think of anyone we know who actually married their high school sweetheart. I bet even Superman didn’t.” Cassie boosts herself up on the counter and swings her legs.   
“You’re saying...they won’t remain together?”  
“Doubtful.” She flashes him another grin. “But if they do...well, Miguel might have a big fanboy crush on Rob, but he isn’t exactly immune to your hot bod. I caught him ogling your chest the other day. There might be room for one more.”  
“What?” Kon asks.  
“Then you can let me watch,” Cassie adds.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jealous: remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343460) by [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild)




End file.
